One True Love
by Kata Malfoy
Summary: Angel’s under a spell, and only his true love can break it. Buffy’s tried, but he’s still asleep. So who is his true love? Slash AS, Crossover BtVSAtS
1. Sleeping Beauty

**One True Love  
  
By Kata Malfoy  
  
Summary: Angel's under a spell, and only his true love can break it. Buffy's tried, but he's still asleep. So who is his true love? Slash A/S, Crossover BtVS/AtS  
  
A/N This is set in Angel, early season three. And Buffy never died, cos that's just to complicated. I've never been that great at Angel fics, so be nice.  
  
This is SLASH, don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
**  
Fred stood next to Angel's bed, watching his still form. Cordy was sitting in the chair, holding one of Angel's limp hands. They both looked up as Gunn came into the room.  
  
'Anything yet?' asked Cordy sadly, turning her face back to Angel's.  
  
'No,' sighed Gunn, passing her a cup of coffee, 'but Wesley will find something soon.'  
  
Fred let out a soft sob and ran out of the room. Gunn hesitated a moment before following her. Cordy leaned over and brushed some hair off Angel's face, then whispered  
  
'Come on Angel, you're a champion, you can break this stupid spell.'  
  
He didn't move. Cordy released her grip on him, and let her head fall into his hands. This shouldn't be happening, she thought, one spell from an amateur warlock shouldn't be able to keep Angel down! She sighed for the hundredth time that day.  
  
Just as she was about to go and find Fred and Gunn, she heard a triumphant yell from downstairs. She got up and raced down the stairs to where Wesley was emerging from the office with a heavy book.  
  
'Have you found it?' she asked breathlessly, almost tripping over in her hurry.  
  
'Yes, I believe I have, it seems to be quite a simple...oh.' Wesley squinted at the book in front of him. 'Oh dear.'  
  
'That doesn't sounds good,' said Gunn, coming down the stairs with Fred at his side.  
  
'No, it's not,' answered Wesley, 'The spell is quite simple, but requires a lot of power. Actually, I'm surprised that that warlock was able to pull it off.'  
  
'Well, it did kill him,' pointed out Cordy.  
  
'True; anyway, the spell will be lifted, without side effects,' he paused, and then continued, 'after his true love's kiss.'  
  
'So what you're saying is that we have to get Buffy to come and kiss Angel,' said Cordy. 'Sounds simple.'  
  
'I'll call her,' Wesley said, heading into the office.  
  
'So it's all going to be ok?' asked Fred tentatively.  
  
'Looks like it,' said Cordy with a smile, 'Everything is going to b- Argh!!'  
  
She fell to the floor as a painful vision struck her.  
  
Gunn helped her up and led her over to a chair as the vision stopped.  
  
'Cordy, are you OK? What did you see?' he asked, as Fred went to get some aspirin.  
  
Cordy looked at him with a smile.  
  
'I saw Angel. He's going to wake up and we 're all going to be sitting here having coffee!' she said happily.  
  
Gunn gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
'So the Powers put you through that, just so you could see Angel? Great, just great.'  
  
Before Cordy could answer, Wesley came through the door behind them, smiling.  
  
'She's coming right away.'

* * *

The A.I team were all sitting in the lobby of the hotel that evening when Buffy arrived. She had bought the whole gang with her, and they were greeted warmly.  
  
Cordelia introduced them to Fred and Gunn, and everyone caught up on the latest news. Wesley was very interested on how Dawn came to exist, while Gunn and Xander discussed weapons. Willow and Tara chatted to Fred, who answered their questions shyly. Giles was quizzing Cordy about the details of the spell Angel was under, while Buffy looked around.  
  
'I'm surprised that you all came,' said Cordy with a smile. 'I didn't think you could leave the Hellmouth unprotected for so long.'  
  
'Well, everyone deserves a holiday once in a while,' replied Buffy, looking over from the weapons cabinet, 'and by the look of it, you certainly have room for us.'  
  
'Yes, indeed. Now, if you all want to follow Gunn and Fred and find rooms,' said Wesley, 'Buffy needs to come and wake the sleeping prince.'  
  
'Can I come?' asked Dawn sweetly.  
  
'No, Dawn,' said Giles, stepping into his father role. 'Buffy deserves her privacy. But you can have first choice of the rooms.'  
  
'Hey!' Xander said indignantly, following them up the stairs.  
  
Cordy smiled after them.  
  
'Still the same old Xander Harris.'  
  
'Yes, unfortunately,' said Welsey as he walked towards the office and re- emerged a second later with the spell book.  
  
'OK, this should be very simple. I'm glad that this will be sorted out soon, because Angel is very important, and it's terrible for him to be immobile.'

* * *

Buffy sat next to Angel's bed as Wesley recounted the spell. Cordelia was holding Angel's hand, and it was really annoying her. Angel looked so helpless in his sleep, she just wanted to cuddle up next to him.  
  
'-ius Valius Comptena. Now Buffy, just a quick kiss'.  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Angel's, one of her hands on his chest. Yes, she thought, this is right. This is how it's meant to be be.  
  
She sat back expectantly.  
  
Nothing happened.


	2. Another Love?

**One True Love  
  
By Kata Malfoy  
  
Summary: Angel's under a spell, and only his true love can break it. Buffy's tried, but he's still asleep. So who is his true love? Slash A/S, Crossover BtVS/AtS  
  
A/N This is set in Angel, early season three. BUFFY DID DIE!! I've decided to work it into the story. Thank's to everyone who review; you're all really great.  
  
This is SLASH, don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
Buffy waited a moment before turning to Wesley, confusion on her face.  
  
'Is something meant to have happened?'  
  
Wesley stared at Angel, puzzled. He clearly was as surprised as Buffy that Angel was still unmoving.  
  
'Well...there is the possibility that I said the spell wrong, b-'  
  
'No,' said Willow, who'd been standing at the door, 'You said the spell right, I've seen it done before. You did everything right, Angel should be awake.'  
  
'Then what are we going to do?' Cordy said in a soft voice, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
'I don't know.'

* * *

The Scoobies and the A.I team were all sitting in the Lobby, and everyone was visibly tense. They weren't all used to being together, and with the extra worry about Angel, things were at breaking point. Finally, Gunn was the one who spoke up.  
  
'Hey Dawn, how much have you seen of L.A? Maybe you would like to come on a bit of a tour,' he said with a smile.  
  
'Yeah, that would be great.' Of course, Dawn already knew a great deal about L.A, seeing as she grew up there, but anything to get out of this place.  
  
They got up and left, Anya, Xander and Tara going with them. That left Giles and Fred sitting in the lobby together.  
  
'So...um...this all looks very nice...'said Giles awkwardly.  
  
The group of people coming down the stairs saved them from any further attempts at conversation. Fred looked up eagerly, but her face fell when she couldn't see her champion.  
  
'Where's Angel?' she asked, one hand clamped on the chair behind her.  
  
Wesley sighed; he hated being the bringer of bad news.  
  
'We couldn't wake him up, it didn't work,' he said tiredly, dropping into a chair next to Giles.  
  
Tears formed in Fred's eyes, and she ran up to her room (again). Cordy reluctantly went after her, after squeezing Wesley's hand. Giles watched as she hurried up the stairs, and then took up his glasses and cleaned them. Buffy felt tempted to grab the glasses and smash them, but she restrained herself.  
  
'Where did everyone else go?' asked Willow, noticing the empty lobby.  
  
'For a walk,' said Giles, replacing his glasses, 'Wesley, are you sure you did the spell right? Maybe you didn't have enough power, should Willow try?  
  
'No,' said Willow looking at Giles, 'Anyone can do that spell, because it doesn't require power. All the power comes from true love. I hate to say this, but the only reason it wouldn't have worked was if the love wasn't strong enough.'  
  
She looked apprehensively at Buffy, knowing that that was something she probably really didn't want to hear. Luckily, Buffy had walked over to the desk and hadn't heard anything she had said.  
  
Giles looked at her thoughtfully. Obviously the idea of Angel loving someone more than Buffy had never occurred to him.  
  
'Maybe...Darla?' asked Willow hesitantly.  
  
'She can't be,' said Wesley, speaking for first time in minutes, 'Angel didn't have a soul when they were together, it's impossible for him to love without one.'  
  
'Cordelia seems very fond of him.' said Giles, just as Buffy turned and began to walk towards them.  
  
'Giles, go and have a look in Wesley's Watcher's diaries, see if there is some mention of Angelus having a love interest. Wesley, go and find Cordelia, try the spell with her. I might know someone who can help...and don't tell Buffy,' Willow added as an afterthought.  
  
The three of them all disappeared with their different duties, leaving Buffy alone. She walked out the door, and sat down to bench, wallowing in self-pity. Buffy was aware of the most likely reason the spell didn't work, but she just wasn't ready to accept it.  
  
With everything she'd been through, death and life and heaven, she'd always been sure of her and Angel's love. Sure that they meant for each other, soul mates. But if Angel loved someone more her, had it all been lies? Had she been some sort of rebound?  
  
NO.  
  
Angel loved her. She loved him. It was just some stupid loophole in the spell.  
  
She kept telling herself that.

* * *

Cordy and Wesley left Angel's bedroom, after having no luck with the spell; not that they were really expecting it to work. Even if Angel did love Cordelia, it didn't even come close to what he and Buffy had, and if that wasn't enough...  
  
They walked dejectedly down the stairs to try and help Giles, hoping that the Watchers' Diaries might contain the answer to their questions, but it wasn't likely. After all, Angel couldn't have loved without his soul, and he hadn't exactly been a social butterfly since he got it back.  
  
'Any luck?' Cordelia asked as they both slumped into chairs in front of the desk.  
  
'No,' replied Giles from behind a pile of books, 'but it is managing to depress me greatly. Some of the things in here are disgusting.'  
  
'Well, we're just going to have to keep on looking,' said Wesley tiredly, picking up the nearest book, 'and hope Willow comes back soon.'  
  
Gunn had showed them around all the local haunts, and they were now heading for the docks. Dawn and Anya were waling slightly behind the rest of them, having some deep conversation.  
  
Gunn had embarrassed himself greatly by trying to flirt with Tara, only for Xander to pull him aside discreetly and point out that she was Willow's girlfriend. Since then he had been oddly quiet.  
  
The five of them were just about to turn around and go back when three figures stepped out of the shadows in front of them; two more emerging behind. Gunn pulled out a stake just as the lead vampire stepped forward with a cocky grin.  
  
'Well boys, dinner is served.'  
  
'Where's Spike when you need him,' Xander muttered under his breath.  
  
Gunn turned around, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Spike?'

* * *

A/N Any questions or comments or ideas and VERY welcome!!


	3. Reading Dusty Books

**One True Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Believe what you want to...**

**A/N: I was thinking of only making this a 4 or 5 chapter story, because that is realistic for me.**

Willow, Giles and Wesley sat silently in the office, having read through every book they could find. Willow had returned, after having no luck finding someone to help them. Cordy had gone to sit with Angel.

The books hadn't been very helpful, they only told them what they already knew; Angelus was a monster who had killed masses of people and slept with Darla a lot on the side. The only thing they couldn't find information on, surprisingly, was Spike's siring. This annoyed Wesley a lot, as he was very interested in the making of the youngest Master vampire in the Order of Aurelius, the slayer of slayers.

He picked up the book once again, flipping to the page where all the information about Angel seemed to stop suddenly. He stared at it for a moment, noticing how the information just seemed to stop. Almost as if...he looked closer, and could just make out tiny tears at the spine.

'Someone's ripped out pages,' he said, horrified, 'at least ten pages are gone. Who would do something like that?'

Willow and Giles got up at looked over his shoulder, both noticing where the missing pages should be. They were both puzzled as to the reason for these passages being removed, seeing as only Watchers read the diaries.

'I could try a locater spell, I'll just have to modify it a bit,' suggested Willow.

'You might as well, seeing as we having nothing else to do,' Giles said tiredly. He had almost run out of ideas to help Angel.

They sat silently as Willow did the spell, which would hopefully make the crystal go hot when brought near the missing pages. She completed the spell, which had shown her that the pages were still in the building and probably still in the room. They moved around the room, until Willow dropped the crystal with a yelp when she walked over a certain part of the floor.

Giles and Wesley pulled up the floorboards. It took them a while. Once the floorboards were gone they saw the nine missing pages stuffed roughly under the floor. Wesley grabbed them eagerly, and returned to the desk, leaving Giles to clean up the mess.

Wesley read them for a few minutes, while Willow and Giles made coffee. When he reached the fourth sheet he finally found some exciting information.

'Well, that's interesting,' he murmured, catching Giles attention.

'What's interesting Wesley?' Giles asked, walking over.

'This page. It recounts Spike's siring,' Wesley said, handing over the dusty page, 'The Watcher, who was, well, watching Angelus at the time, asked a local baker who saw what had happened. From the sound of it, it was Angelus who sired Spike. But I'm sure I remember Buffy saying that Spike said Drusilla sired him. And that's odd, because it's a terrible sin in Vampire culture to deny your sire. Spike could be killed for it.

The three of them sat in silence, reading through the remaining papers. They all found that they differed from what Spike had told them, mainly where Angel was concerned.

Giles was reading the last page, when he exclaimed, 'Dear lord!'

Wesley grabbed the sheet from Giles and read the passage,

_"I've been watching the Vampires for the last week, ever since the creation of the new one, William. He and Angelus seem to spend vast amount of time together, mainly in the bedroom. It sickens me the way these Vampires seem to bathe in pain and death. Just before their latest lovemaking they grabbed a whore off the street, torturing her to death and becoming aroused over her dead carcass. I think if it were not for the counsel's generous pay, I would have left this task long ago. I have never seen a family of demons so dark and viscous. However, over the last month I have noticed a change in the male, Angelus. He seems only to have eyes for the young one William, and that on some occasions I have seen an emotion resembling love in his eyes. The older female, Darla, has been angry at his lack of attention, and I fear William may pay for his sire's affections."_

* * *

Gunn and the others returned to hotel after fighting off the vamps. They walked into the room and saw Wesley, Giles and Willow sitting in silence, staring at a sheet of paper.

'What's on the paper, man?' he asked.

Wesley jumped, startled, and stuffed the paper into his pocket. He and Giles seemed slightly pale, and Willow staring the wall, was obviously in deep, deep thought. Wesley stood up, rubbing his hands together.

'It's nothing, just an old bill. Ok, well, Giles and I were talking and we think it would be best if you Sunnydale folks went back home. We're having a few complications with the spell, but there is nothing more you can do to help. So you should get going, while it's light.'

They stared at him.

'What sort of complications?' asked Tara curiously, 'Because me and Willow could...'

'No!' said Willow, snapping out of her daze, 'It's nothing we can help with! I think it's best if we just go.'

'OK then,' said Xander, jollily, 'Everyone, we're moving out!'

They all turned to leave, Anya muttering something about a waste of time. Just as they were about to walk out of the door, Buffy walked over.

'Where are you guys going?' she asked, her voice hoarse, 'Angel hasn't woken up yet. And I'm not leaving till he does.'

'Oh, come on Buff,' said Xander, 'G-man said there was nothing we could do, so why stay? We have a Hellmouth that needs protecting.'

'No!' yelled Buffy, her voice breaking, 'I'm staying! He's my true love. I love him and he loves me! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!'

She broke down with a sob, and ran up the stairs. The others looked after her, confused, not knowing the reason for her outburst. Dawn made to follow her, but Willow stopped her

'She just needs some time alone, Dawnie. She needs a break. It'll be good for her to stay in LA for a while.'

Dawn looked relucent, but followed the group out the door. Willow, who was the last to leave, sent Wesley a 'this-is-going-to-be-bad' look, before closing the door behind her.

Wesley sank onto a chair, and let his head slip into his hands.

'Oh God.'

* * *

Spike sat in his crypt, redoing his black nail polish, and thinking of ways to get Buffy to love him. His door opened with a loud BANG. He turned around.

'Slay- oh. Watcher, to what do I owe this pleasure?' he said, turning back to his nail polish.

'It's about Angel.'

'Well, unless it involves his very timely death, I'm not interested.'

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.

'It might actually.'

Spike looked up with a grin.

'I'm listening.'

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

**tp96**: I got rid of most of them in this chapter, because I was getting confused.


End file.
